


You're giving me a heart attack looking like you do

by MechanicalRain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Nipples, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalRain/pseuds/MechanicalRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the fifth time in an hour Harry has caught himself staring at him. He shakes his head, unsettling his curls and brushes them back into place haphazardly. He doesn't know what's wrong with him, why his gaze keeps returning to the blue eyes, pink lips and blond locks. And the damn freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're giving me a heart attack looking like you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_eighth_sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eighth_sin/gifts).



> This is what happened when my love ItsAThinLine saw this picture http://t.co/UqNZnfED and wanted nipple fic. She is my muse.
> 
> This fic was supposed to be just a little ficlet of a few hundred words and it was all written in one sitting.

It's the fifth time in an hour Harry has caught himself staring at him. He shakes his head, unsettling his curls and brushes them back into place haphazardly. He doesn't know what's wrong with him, why his gaze keeps returning to the blue eyes, pink lips and blond locks. And the damn freckles.

He's not upset because he's looking at a guy, he's been attracted to guys before, but because it's fucking _Niall_. Niall's his bandmate, his friend, and that makes it feel inappropriate.

Harry plays with the sleeve of his sweater, picking at the fraying edge, bites his lip and tries not to look.

The others are joking around, but he's not paying attention really. Then he hears Niall laughing, a full belly laugh that no one does quite like Niall. It's always so genuine, Niall never fakes a laugh. His head snaps up and he's staring again. This time Niall looks straight back into his eyes, grinning, cheeks flushed. Harry manages to grin back, but only barely. It almost takes all his concentration not to pounce on the idiot. He gives himself a mental slap and listens to the ridiculous story Louis is telling.

~x~

Now it's nearly impossible for Harry to ignore his attraction to Niall. That asshole is wearing that obscenely tight red shirt on stage again, jumping around and acting like he's high on speed. Harry can't help noticing how Niall's nipples are visible through the fabric stretching over his chest. Probably because of the friction -

_No!_ He's definitely not going to think about that. Harry goes to Louis for distraction and the fangirls scream like an army of deranged banshees. 

~x~

Harry thinks Niall has noticed something's wrong. He looks worried and keeps asking Harry if he's okay. Harry does his best to assure him he's fine, just a little tired maybe. Niall looks like he's not really buying it, but lets it go anyway.

Still, all Harry accomplishes with his evasion tactics is Niall spending more time with him, with a small frown on his face every time he thinks Harry isn't looking. It's not helping at all when every once in awhile Niall flings his arm casually around Harry's shoulders and gives him a little squeeze. Sometimes Niall gives him a proper hug and Harry can feel the soft peach fuzz of his cheek brushing his own and he has to bite his tongue in case it tries to escape his mouth and have a taste, like he's some creepy human snake.

~x~

Harry hates Niall. Except he doesn't. But he hates those tank tops Niall's wearing because all that exposed skin wreaks havoc with his self control. He's started counting the freckles, for fuck's sake. Niall has three on his neck in a triangle. Fucking Bermuda's Triangle, that. It sure is sinking Harry. Sinking him deep into insanity.

It's not like he hasn't seen Niall undressed before. Of course he has, they have all seen each other. He's noticed Niall has a nice body - wide shoulders, narrow waist, no flab, despite his eating habits. A very nice body. It's just that much more erotic when Niall is seemingly dressed, but at the same time exposed.

What's worse than the freckles is the occasional glimpse of a dusky pink nipple through the wide armholes when Niall moves. Harry has to dig his nails into his palms to stop himself from groaning. Or, god forbid, touching.

~x~

It seems quite innocent, the picture he's taken. He even made a joke of it, posting it on Twitter, and once again the fangirls went crazy. But to Harry, it's very much a fantasy. It's a shot of Niall in a tank top, holding his guitar, but the top's crooked and his left nipple is visible. Niall's lips are parted and Harry can't stop staring at the picture, imagining how he pushes his fingers into that mouth and licks his way down to tease the pink nub with his tongue and teeth. This is what he does in his room at night, when he's supposed to sleep like the rest of them. He squeezes his eyes tightly closed and imagines. He licks his fingers and rubs the wetness on his own nipple, while his other hand pumps his erection faster and faster. He pants and groans and comes thinking about those damn nipples and pink lips.

In the morning he can't quite look Niall in the eye. Harry manages to avoid him most of the day. He's ashamed of using the picture like that, without Niall's knowledge. They're supposed to be friends and he's being a dick, because he can't get rid of his obsession. Either that, or he should at least man up and confess. He's starting to feel like a stalker.

~x~

As soon as they're left alone, just the two of them in the flat it's really hard to avoid Niall without it being obvious. They're watching a movie, or at least Harry pretends he's watching. He's tense, eyes nearly glazed as he focuses on not looking at Niall who is sitting next to him on the couch, wearing his damn tank top. At some point he realises Niall's staring at him,  
fully turned towards him and not even remotely paying attention to the movie. Warily, Harry turns to look.

Niall's frowning and biting the corner of his lip. For a moment they just stare at each other. Harry feels like a deer in the headlights. He knows Niall is going to call him out on his behaviour and he doesn't know what to tell him.

Niall does exactly that - he wants to know why Harry is so distant, so tense around Niall. He's worried and wants to know if he's done something to make Harry uncomfortable around him. That idiot. Harry sighs and apologizes, but he can't quite muster the courage to tell him the real reason. Instead he keeps staring at Niall's lips that are slightly swollen from all the biting. An obvious mistake, he realises, as soon as he sees the pink tongue peeking out to wet them. Harry swallows hard. He knows Niall has noticed.

Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. In a jumble of broken sentences and odd pauses he tells it all. He talks of the freckles and how his fingers twitch when he sees Niall's hair all mussed up. How he can't help it. He tells Niall how the tank tops make him salivate, just like a Pavlov's dog. He even tells about the photograph. Towards the end he's making less and less sense, words blurring into each other and he keeps on apologizing.

Niall's hand on chin makes him shut up abruptly. Niall pulls his chin up so that he's looking into the blue eyes. What surprises him is the soft smile playing on Niall's lips, and the fingers that linger on his chin. Niall's thumb strokes his cheek, the bitten ragged edge catching slightly. Harry can't move. He can't even breathe because Niall is leaning closer and he closes his eyes.

Then there's the soft pressure of lips on his own. A hand at the back of his head, tugging his curls. He sparks to life. 

Harry sucks Niall's bottom lip into his mouth and licks it. His hand finds its way into Niall's hair and the other on his shoulder, stroking the soft skin. His tongue finds its way into his mouth and it seeks for its partner, teases and probes. Niall moans and tugs his curls harder. They're both breathing heavily as the kiss slows down and they open their eyes. They've shifted so that Harry nearly lies on top of Niall, who is pressed against the armrest.

Harry almost looks away, but Niall's hand still wound around his hair stops him. They look at each other and grin. There's no need for words. Niall pulls the armhole of his top and reveals a nipple. An obvious invitation Harry doesn't hesitate to take advantage of. He bows his head and licks a wet spiral on the nipple. It hardens as he teases it, flicking the tip of his tongue rapidly around it. Niall is gasping and breathing heavily. Harry latches onto the nub with his lips and sucks, then bites gently. Niall moans loudly and bucks underneath him, rubbing his erection onto Harry's own. This is much better than his fantasy.

Harry sinks his teeth on the skin near Niall's nipple and it makes Niall curse. Harry licks the bite mark soothingly and nibbles his way upwards. He licks and sucks Niall's neck and that stupid triangle he's dreamt of. Niall is pleading between gasps and clawing at Harry's back under his t-shirt. Harry's not sure Niall himself knows what he's pleading for, but he drags his shirt off for a start.

Niall's fingers immediately pinch and roll Harry's nipples and Harry _really _likes that. His cock is leaking and he desperately wants to rut against the other boy. He kisses Niall again until they both run out of breath. His mouth finds Niall's other nipple and he laves it with his tongue enthusiastically. Niall tugs him up for a kiss again. He smooths his hands down Harry's back and grips his buttocks, pulling him closer. Their hips start thrusting and undulating in rhythm as they kiss and pant and moan into each others' mouths. They're both so close it won't take long. Harry bites Niall's lip and he convulses, spurting come in his pants almost violently. Niall lets out a long breath and squeezes Harry's arse, urging him on. Harry pushes the middle finger of his left hand into Niall's mouth, who sucks obediently. It's enough to plunge him into the best orgasm of his life. For a moment he feels like he's gone blind and deaf as spots of light dance in his eyes and his ears ring.__

He slumps on top of Niall like a wet rag, limbs hanging over the edge of the couch. Niall isn't complaining, which is good. Harry's not sure he could move even if he wanted to. After a moment Niall lets out a muffled laugh and Harry can only join him, breathlessly. Not before long the cooling semen in their underwear becomes too uncomfortable to ignore and they head to the shower together, grinning sheepishly.

Harry is relieved. But he still hates those tank tops. 

And he's keeping the picture. 


End file.
